Many organizations have standardized the way that projects are defined and delivered. One popular method is the project management representation, such as a project plan, which is an instrument designed to guide project implementation, management, and control. On a basic level, a project plan may be comprised of a series of project activities distributed along a timeline. Multiple elements may also be incorporated to enhance the usefulness of a project plan, including activity relationships, milestones, resources, and objectives. Another prominent approach is business process modeling (BPM), which involves graphically representing the processes designed by an enterprise to produce a product or provide a service. BPM may be used to analyze, compare, and improve the processes depicted within the model. Both project planning and BPM have a rich set of functions, provided through different notations and program structures, for modeling and planning business projects.